Love Aint Half Confusing
by MsSupreme
Summary: rush has begun to see david in a new light, he finds himself in the gardens everynight to escape his dreams of the young marquis, after a conversation with emma will thinks change? or will rush always say 'im ok' R


Dedicated To YUKIKO SHIRORYUU For Being A crazy DaviedXRush FanGirl :D And Keeping Me Writing :D

i was sat, wrapped in my covers, i couldnt sleep, i cant sleep without dreaming of him, moaning and screaming my name, his soft tan skin under me, i shook my head, how can i be think of my best friend like this? and more over the marquis of freaking Athlum! i mean i kinda knew i could end up like this, but not this deep, when i first saw dave i knew he was gorgeous, i didnt know he was marquis until emma nearly friggin killed me for addressing him wrong, i thought he was a solider, a fucking gorgeous one, but here i am, a stupid love sick teenager, i sighed and burried my head in my knees

"what am i ment to do?" i growled to my knees, hoping that somehow i would get an answer, but what could i do? what if it destroys the first true friendship ive ever had? but when ever im around him and im lying to him about 'being ok' and 'no worries' it just kills me, and what if he doesnt actually like me? oh my god what am i going to do? i pulled my head out my knees and climbed out my bed, i slung a top on and some baggy trousers before leaving my room, the night air was cool and soothing against my hot skin, the moon was the only form of light now as the millions of stars hardly gave any light, i walked to the gardens, this was a place i found myself many nights, i sat on the ledge of one of the small gardens, beside the lavenders, lillys, roses, tulips and carnation, the moonlight bathing there petals and giving them a beatuiful glow, i gently ran my fingers over the petals of the carnations, they were smooth and soft under my finger, i smiled and pulled my hand back with a calm sigh, the moonlight danced of the water that was flowing from the water foutian, this was a sight i was used to, but everytime it always stole my breath away, it was a sight of beauty and peacfulness, it always helped to clear my head and gave me time to think clearly "what to do?" i muttered to myself

"want some company?" came a calm voice, i turned to see emma leaning against the pillar on the other side of me, she wore casual clothing, a rare sight to see, her top was a faded blue and she wore baggy black trousers

"i wouldnt mind actually" i smiled, she nodded and sat opposite me

"beautiful" emma smiled, taking in the sight of the gardens in the moonlight

"i know, i see this almost every night" i smiled

"why every night?" emma asked curiously, i sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously

"trouble sleeping" i explained, it wasnt a lie, it just wasnt the full story, she nodded

"so then im guessing that something must be troubling you?" emma asked, her eyes to the moon, was there any point in lying to her

"yeah" i sighed, she looked shocked

"intresting usually you just wave it of saying it ok" emma explained, i smirked, i do that alot

"whats the point in lying to you emma, youll know if i do" i smiled, she giggled slightly, i had never heard emmas laugh, that to was rare

"and your a good reader to get that from me" she smiled, i nodded "im all ears rush, i know i havent been warming to you but i was concerned, you were some random, reckless kid who ran into a battle, probably having no clue what was going on, but over time i saw that david enjoyed your company, theres noone his own age he can relate to, but he can to you, so for my coldness im sorry, i was worried is all" emma explained sadly, i hadnt expected that i must say, my eyes had widened at her confession, i was the only person around daves age? thats bad

"its ok emma, i mean i didnt expect to hear that but its ok" i smiled, she smiled and nodded "but something you said there shocked me" i explained

"which bit?" emma asked curiously

"the bit were you said dave has noone else his own age" i explained, emma nodded

"i see, hes always been selfless, he always helped his father out as much as he could, even if it was just making tea or fetching some food, but when both his mother and father died, dave was only 14, so he didnt get much of a childhood, or a teenage life as he had to become the marquis of athlum, he hardly ever did anything a teenager should, he always put athlum before himself, its a truely sad sight, but then you came and hes slowly allowing himself to be a teenager, hes having fun more often now, its not just work to him anymore, your very important to him" emma explained happily, i was shocked, i didnt notice that i had did that, i thought dave was always like that, but now knowing im his first true friend in years im not sure what to do anymore

"well thats intresting to know" i muttered, emma looked at me confused

"whats bothering you rush, ill swear to secrecy but i will get it out of you" emma warned, i shivered slightly, i sighed, i guess i could confide in emma, shes been here longer than me so shes bound to be wiser, i sighed

"its dave thats troubling me" i explained, calmly, emmas eyes widened and filled with worry

"whats david done?" she asked, looking worried over my answer, she didnt want to lose me because then dave would return to his old work-aholic self, i sighed

"nothing forget i said anything" i muttered, this was all so fucking confusing, it was begining to annoy me how much of a mess i was in

"rush tell me" emma said firmly

"he hasnt done anything bad so you can stop panicing emma" i sighed, i drew my knees up and burried my head in them, emma gasped, i heard her stand before sitting infront of me, she tapped my shoulder, demanding my attention, i looked up, i hadnt even realised i had water in my eyes, or that it was running down my cheeks slightly, she looked at me softly, aching for me to continue, now or never, i may feel better if someone knew "its just confusing to me" i whispered, my voice breaking slightly, i havent been this confused in years

"confusing? what is?" emma asked

"this! all these friggin feeling its beinging to annoy me!" i said annoyed, the water had left my eyes and i felt pissed of, emma looked at me confused "ok ill start anew shall i?" i sighed, daves posh language is rubbing of on me, emma nodded "i think...no i know i see dave as more than a friend now" i sighed, emmas eyes widened

"erm how did you realise this?" emma asked curiously, she doesnt need the details

"hmmmm im not telling i just know ok" i sighed

"well then i guess me and torgal are 20 richer" emma muttered, my eyes widened

"you were betting on this?" i asked in shock, emma scratched the back of her head sheepishly

"well i did wonder, i mean i know how people act when they like another and well you were acting like that so me and torgal decided to have a bet with pagus and bloctor" emma explained, i sighed

"so you betted id like dave huh?" i asked, shame she didnt know it was more than that

"yes" emma nodded

"i dont just like him though emma, and thats what scares me" i sighed, emmas eyes widened

"what do you mean?" she asked, shes so dense its annoying

"im fucking inlove with the guy emma, thats what scares me" i said annoyed at how dim she was being, she nodded, her eyes wide and shocked

"well this is deeper than i thought" emma muttered

"tell me about it, this is the first time ive felt like this, i mean yeah ive liked people but they always shot me down in cruel ways, but ive never been this deep, and its fucking terrifying" i explained camly, emma had got used to my potty mouth ages ago, emma was in shock, so i decided to continue "i would tell him but hes the marquis of athlum, hes met to have heirs, that and my luck is fucking terrible so the chances of him actually liking me are fucking slim, im totally and utterly fucked!" i sighed, emma tapped my shoulder

"hmm it seems you in deep over you head" emma smiled, i nodded

"you dont have to tell me twice, im terrified" i sighed, i was, ive never been inlove before, ever, and never has it been with royality, im so fucking screwed

"well i see you have 2 opitions now" emma suggested, i looked at her, she was smiling softly at me, but seemed to have a sly glint in her eyes

"which are?" i asked

"either you tell him and risk the backlash of rejection or wait and see but cause yourself more grief" emma explained, i nodded, i knew that those were it but both seemed bad

"isnt there a third option i dont like those 2" i sighed with slight humour in my voice

"im affraid not, but im going to bed now and i suggest you do the same" emma smiled as she stood up, she gently patted my shoulder before walking of, i sighed and burried my head in my hands, what am i going to do? i pulled my head from my hands and layed my head against the pillar and closed my eyes, allowing the soft wind and moonlight to wash over me and pull me into a peacful sleep...hopfully...

..."wake up idiot" came an amused voice, i slowly opened my eyes, being hit by blinding rays of sunshine, so i had slept in the gardens all night, wonderful, i turned to see emma in her armor, her arms crossed over her chest and a amused smile on her face "i thought i told you to go to bed" she giggled, i smiled, stretched before standing

"i did actually just not in my bed" i smirked, emma rolled her eyes, i noticed that sly glint in there again

"just get your ass dressed and get some breakfast" emma smiled, i nodded and walked back to my room which dave had provided for me, it was cool in my room, i sighed and headed to my wardrobe and grabbed a random top and random trousers, i ended up in a black top and black combat trousers, i shurgged and headed to the breakfast hall, my hands behind my head, i gently opened the door to the breakfast hall only to find dave all on his own, oh dear

"oh hello rush" dave said happily as i closed the door, dave was sat in one of the many chairs, an english breakfast infront of him, well a half eaten one

"where is everyone?" i asked, i felt my heart tighten when dave laughed lightly, i said in the chair beside him, this was something i always did, even if it tortured me

"the genrals have decided to leave me to myself so they can talk" dave smiled, wait a minute...im so gonna kill emma for this

"thats not nice" i growled, dave just chuckled

"they do it every now and again" dave explained happily, i nodded and grabbed a plate and just put anything on it, i ended up with 3 fried eggs, some beans, hash browns and some toast, i decided to break the ice a bit

"so tell me abit about yourself dave" i smiled, dave raised an eyebrow "what! i only wanna know a bit more about you" i smiled, it was true i did, dave smiled darkly

"ok then lets do this, ill ask a question, you have to answer honestly, then you asked me and so on so forth" dave smiled, i nodded, should be fun i guess

"ok then im first" i smiled, dave just chuckled, he turned in his chair to face me, i did the same, dave was in a simple white top and trousers, even in simple clothing he looked gorgeous, its so unfair, noone should be that nice in just that "what were your parents like?" i asked

"well my father was a kind man, totally selfless and always happy and loud, but incredibly caring, my mother was strong and caring but was extremely protective of me and my father" dave explained "they would propbably have loved you" dave smirked, i nodded and tried to stop my neck heatin up, i dont think dave noticed "my turn" dave smiled "your parents, what are they like?" dave asked, curiously, leaning forward slighly, i gulped

"well there both at the academy all the time so me and irina hardly see them but other than that there both like your, i get my protective side from my mom" i explained with a smiled "and im sure theyd love you too" i chuckled, dave smiled and nodded "me now...whats it like being a marquis?" i asked, i was curious about this alot

"its empowering, its a great honour to be incharge of such a calm and understanding state, its like...oh i just cant explain it" dave grunted, i chuckled

"no worries dave" i smiled

"now you...whats it like being ordernairy?" dave asked, i chuckled

"get up, go to school, come home, do chores, go to bed, thats about it" i chuckled, dave laughed lightly, causing more heat to travel up my neck

"so not very excting then?" dave smirked

"nah its really quite dull" i smirked, dave chuckled "me again...any love intrests?" i asked, no this was a question i was dreading the answer for, dave paused for a moment, his eyes calculating, but a blush had risen on his lovely tan skin, i gulped and licked my lips slightly

"i guess i do, but im still figuring things out" dave explained slowly, i nodded, oh shit shit shit shit, he already like someone, SHIT! "what about you?" dave asked curiously, i sighed, i cant lie to him no matter how hard i try

"i do, well more than like, im pretty sure im inlove" i sighed, rubbing my forhead slightly as the blush from my neck rose onto my cheeks, dave nodded

"well im sure she will be very pleased" dave said calmly, i sighed and shook my head

"not a she" i explained, daves eyes widened and filled with shock

"i never would of thought you to be gay rush" dave muttered

"yeah i am" i sighed "do you mind?" i asked, scared of the answer, dave shook his head

"of course not rush, your a dear friend to me, its up to you how you want to live and fall for" dave explained calmly, i nodded, i felt daft for even worrying

"still have to ask" i smiled

"so you going to tell him?" dave asked

"i dont know, ive never been inlove before, its terrifying actually, but ive liked people before and they shot me down in some cruel and hurtful ways, but this one is special to me, im scared to lose them if i open my mouth" i explained, i hope i wasnt letting to much on to dave, hes a smart guy, dave nodded

"well im sure if they are close with you they will either let you down easy or accept your feelings" dave smiled, i nodded, if i told dave i wonder which he would do?

"they are close to me" i sighed, sitting so close to me too i wanted to say but didnt, my face had been heating up slowly and i felt hot now, that and dave was sat across from me, sat casually in thin clothing, my mind wasnt playing nice today

"then i have a bargin" dave sighed, i looked over to him, his eyes were shy but sly

"ok then whats this bargin?" i asked

"how about we both tell that person how we feel, get it done quickly" dave suggested, i thought it over, if i let dave go first i can just lie and say they let me down gently, so yeah lets do it

"ok i think thats fair" i smiled, dave smirked and held out his hand, i smirked and took it before shaking it, my eyes were on his, the shyness suddenly became great, same as the slyness, dave gripped my hand tighter and pulled his hand back, pulling me closer, his lips locked with mine, i saw his eyes closed, it took me a few seconds to process what was happening, but by the time i was done he had pulled away and looked scared, something that doesnt suit dave at all

"im sorry i shouldnt of done that" dave muttered, he let my hand go and stood up to leave but i blocked his path, i stood infront of him, my head slightly tilted to the side, dave looked scared, i would get rid of that, i smiled slightly at him before i leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, my eyes sliding closed as my hands gripped his hips and back of his neck, pulling him closer to me, daves arms wound around my waist as he responded, pushing himself against me, how could this be happening? i have to be dreaming? but at this moment i really dont care, im making the most of this whilst it lasts, i ran my tounge along his lips and dave opened willingly but shyly, i slowly slipped my tounge into his mouth, earning a pleasing sound from dave, his tounge slowly began to interact with mine, i pulled away for air, but i kept dave locked to me, i slowly opened my eyes and met his stunned gorgeous blue pools

"no you should of done that a while ago" i whispered breathlessly, dave blushed, i rested my forhead against his and smiled slightly, when did my luck change?

"your not the only one who was scared you know" dave whispered "ive never felt this either you know" dave smiled, i smiled and gently kissed his lips in a sweet way, i just loved kissing him, his lips were beautifuly soft

"hmm well i guess we can help eachother out" i sighed happily, i pulled back from dave and sat down, bringing him with me, making him straddle my waist, dave blushed and i just chuckled "nervous dave?" i whispered slyly up at my bestfriend gone lover, dave blushed but smiled

"im still in shock and out of practice actually" dave said manner-of-factly, i smirked at him and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, it was like he had taken my heart and stuck it to my sleeve

"if your out of practice i could help you there" i smirked against his neck before gently biting it, i heard a small gasp from dave as i continued to mark him, once i was done, i pulled back so i could look into his eyes, he leaned forward and smirked

"i think i could allow that" dave smiled before kissing me, i was in total fucking heaven, forget about killing emma, im gonna fucking hug her to death, he pulled away smiling, i loved that it was me who was making him smile, me who was making him blush, me who was holding him close, and me who he liked

"well i think we owe the genrals a small thankyou" i smirked

"hmmm i think we do" dave said slyly, he climbed of me and held out his hand, which i gladly took as i stood, i laced my finger with his before slinging my arm over his shoulders, dave smiled and kept his hand linked with mine as we walked out the breakfast room "so you love me then?" dave asked, slightly smug, i swung my hip into his in a playful manner

"be nice to me" i chuckled, dave smiled, i placed my mouth to his ear "and how could i not" i whispered before nipping his earlobe, earning a lovely groan from my boyfriend

"im allowed to ask" dave smiled "and i love you also" dave whispered back, pulling on my earlobe, i grinned

"so where are these meeting usually held love?" i asked, dave blushed slightly

"the library" dave smiled, i nodded and grinned

"i wonder how much they bet this time?" i muttered, dave turned to me, a confused look on his face "oh yeah there betting on us by the way, just thought i should tell you" i chuckled, daves jaw dropped with a pop, he looked so cute, i gently closed his mouth before pressing my lips against his quickly

"im gonna kill them all" dave sighed, i chuckled

"ok dave want some help?" i asked, dave smirked

"if you want to" dave chuckled, i smiled and gripped the handle of the library, i released my embrace of dave and we both walked into the library, to see all four genrals looking at us sheepishly, well except torgal looked...well emontionless as usual

"hello everyone" i said calmly "hows the gambling going?" i asked, a smug smile on my face directed bang at emma, who smiled sheepishly

"dont know what your talking about" emma lied, i chuckled

"you cant lie emma" dave smirked, emma smirked back, torgal was shaking his head

"so what did you bet this time?" i asked, all the genral shared nervous looked "well come on i wanna know?" i asked

"well we were erm..." bloctor trialed of

"me and torgal betted youd confess and well the other 2 said youd chicken out" emma explained calmly, me and dave nodded calmly

"hmm intresting huh dave?" i smirked, dave chuckled and nodded in agreement

"from now on no more betting were it concerns me and rush understood" dave said firmly

"yes my lord" the genrals said respectfully

"so does that mean you confessed?" emma asked curiously, she had a gambeling problem i swear, me and dave shrugged

"youll have to find out" dave said calmly, emma pouted, me and dave turned to take our leave, but before the doors closed i made sure to get my arm around daves waist, all we could hear once the door was shut was...

"YES! IM 50 RICHER!" emma yelled happily, me and dave burst into laughter, i stood infront of dave, my hand gently tracing circles on his chest, my other was gently running up and down his spine, my eyes locked with his, his hands were on my waist, his thumbs rubbing them, his usually bright blue orbs had clouded over with the lust i felt invading my body

"my room or yours?" i asked in a seductive whisper, daves eyes darkened as he smiled slyly

"whichever" he smiled, i chuckled and dragged him down the hall to his room, and well lets just say we didnt come out for the rest of the day 


End file.
